·: Dεмεηcιαs…xD!
by Kanna Uchiha
Summary: Ya lo dije...
1. La muerte de Orochi y la llegada de Sui

**x. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. Demencias… xD!**

**-**

**¿De qué va?**

¿Qué es una demencia?

¡¡Pos de eso trata!!… Neh, esto es así: todos conocemos la historia de Naruto según el anime o el manga ¿Cierto? Pues déjenme decirles que… ¡ahí mienten!… sí, quieren hacer ver grandes a los personajes cambiando las situaciones… y yo… me he propuesto llevar hasta ustedes las verdaderas historias…

**Advertencias:** Sí… te vas a quedar loco si lo lees…

**Status:** Mmm…

Autor:_**K**__**a**_**n**_**na **__**U**__**ch**_**i**_**ha.**_

**Declaración: **No, Naruto no es mío.

**Nota de la autora: **Provecho...

-

-

-

**x. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. · .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. · .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. · .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .x**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**La muerte de Orochi y la llegada de Suigetsu…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**¿Qué Sasuke acabó con Orochimaru?**

¡Ja! Mentiras…

Sasuke no tocó jamás un sólo pelo de Orochi… (Él le tenía asco)

-

**Las cosas sucedieron así:**

La mayor parte del tiempo, Sasuke pensaba en su vida… no lo parecía… pero lo hacía… pensaba en ella y… lloraba.

Así es… lloraba.

- Maldición – se quejaba el muchacho – maldición – se lamentaba de nuevo

Pensaba en lo patético de su existencia:

- Tengo 16 años… - dijo el muchacho - no tengo amigos ni novia y todo el tiempo soy tachado de gay… no tengo un centavo, no me darán trabajo en Konoha, es más, tendré suerte si no me echan a patadas… no sé hacer otra cosa que ordenar a Kabuto… de hecho… ni siquiera pasé de mi título de Genin… maldición… ¡mi vida es miserable! – lloriqueaba Sasuke

Cómo pueden notar… el joven Uchiha es realista.

Pero… aunque ustedes no lo crean… esto era lo que menos le preocupaba… ya que, el estar con Orchijackson tres años, acompañado de ver a toda su familia muerta… le produjo algo… váyanse a saber ustedes por qué. Pero así fue… resulta que, había algo más que al muchacho perturbaba de sobre manera:

Su clan… tenía y tiene el complejo de "restaurar" su clan.

¡Por Dios!. ¡Díganme cómo podría hacer eso un solo mocoso!

Digo "solo" por muchas razones:

1.- Está bien… es atractivo el muchacho… pero de ahí a que cada niña le quiera dar un hijo… lo dudo.

2.- ¡Le tiene miedo, fobia o asco a las mujeres! Que cada vez que una se le acerca… él pone su cara de enfado y les pide "amablemente" que se retiren de él… A pero qué tal esas cercanías que tuvo con Suigetsu cuando lo sacó del frasco en el que estaba ¿eh?

Decía… que Sasuke pensaba seriamente en su Clan…

- Soy un fracaso… – decía - ¿Pero qué importa? hay mucha loca en Konoha que aún me ama - Decía con arrogancia el joven Uchiha al recordar a Sakura, Ino y la manada de jovencitas enamoradas que lo seguían todos los días - ¡Ahí será fácil restaurar mi clan y encontrar quién me mantenga! Ese es mi objetivo primordial ¡restaurarlo!… - decía… pero la verdad es que sólo quería quién lo mantuviera… cómo dije antes… Sasuke es realista y se sabe inútil.

Y bueno… después de mucho pensar: "Matar a Itachi o irme de mantenido a Konoha"… "Ir a seguir a Itachi… que seguro me pone otra paliza… o irme a llenarme de hijos a Konoha"

Gran dilema… al final… ganaron sus deseos por la comodidad… ejem… por regresar a Konoha.

Y bien… ahí tenemos a Sasuke… haciendo sus maletas cuidadosamente… no le fuera a faltar algo (Sabía que no regresaría de nuevo)

Y, despidiéndose de Kabuto… saltó a la rama de un árbol. Dispuesto a volver a Konoha.

En esto… que se escuchan los pasitos de Orochimaru…

Sí… pasitos… ¿Mencioné que Orochi no sólo utiliza Kimono? En su casa, se pone el juego completito de Geisha… sí, sí… guarachitos, se maquilla… ¡incluso se recoge el pelo por lo alto!

Decía… se escucharon los pasitos de Orochi… Sasuke intentó ocultar su chacra y… su cuerpo… recuerden que era lo que Orochi quería…

- Sasuke kuuuuun – gritó con su acento gay – Sasuke kuuuuuun – gritó de nuevo de el legendario Sannin.

- ¡Maldición! – Pensó el muchacho – todo el día se la ha pasado viendo el maratón de Dr. House y justamente ahora que me pienso ir… él me busca – se dijo el muchacho indignado… y sin cosas… saltó a otra rama.

- Sasuke kuuuuun – decía Orochi saltando de rama en rama – Ya es hora de meterme a tu cuerpo, Sasuke kun – le "informaba" el Shinobi, confiado en que Sasuke lo permitiría…

- ¡Me lleva…! – Susurró Sasuke, con un escalofrío que recorría todo su codiciado cuerpecito – Ya tenía mucho con mi trauma de la niñez… para encima tener otro en mi adolescencia – pensaba el chico con una horrenda serie de imágenes que pasaban por su mente… Orochi tomando su cuerpo.

En eso – Pss – escuchó el chico – pss, pss – escuchó de nuevo y… él se comenzó a hurgar las mangas… seguro olvidó empacar alguna de sus serpientes – Sasuke kun… – lo llamaron en susurro

- ¿Kabuto? – él estaba escondido en un árbol contiguo al de Sasuke.

- Yo entretengo a Orochimaru Sama… tú escapa – le pidió el ninja…

¿Que por qué Kabuto ayudaba a Sasuke a escapar de Orochi?

Sencillo… Kabuto siempre había sido un chico celoso… y la verdad… Orochimaru mostraba… erm… más que un simple gusto por él. Quería alejarlo de su amado lo antes posible.

Y así… mientras ellos hablaban… Orochi continuaba llamando con ansias al muchacho, saltando feliz de rama en rama… hasta que…

- Sasuke kuuu PUM – lo cortó un sonido muy peculiar.

Tanto Sasuke cómo Kabuto guiaron su vista dónde… se suponía estaba Orochi.

- Lo sientooooo – escucharon la voz de un hombre gritar - ¿Le he dado a alguien? – dijo un… indiscutiblemente… cazador.

- ¡Orochimaru Sama! – gritó Kabuto yendo tras su amado…

Y así…_ es cómo realmente murió Orochimaru Sama… el legendario Sannin de Konoha..._

Por su parte… Sasuke demostró una vez más lo inteligente que podía llegar a ser y… los pies no le daban para más… corrió a la guarida por sus maletas… y bueno… ya que estaba ahí… y no había nadie que lo viera… pensó en llevarse dos o tres cosillas de valor… se fue al laboratorio de Orochi y… hurgó un poco por ahí…

Sasuke, por primera vez en su vida… entró a ese lugar… miró muchas y muy varias cosas: pipetas para experimentos, agujas, escritos, un brazo, un chocorrol… etc.

Pero nada de valor…

Triste y acongojado… iba saliendo del lugar cuando… se tropezó con el contenido de una de las pipetas que dejó caer y quebró… y ¡plas!

Fue a caer sobre un frasco gigante… - ¡Maldición! – gritó Sasuke todo mojadito.

Y mientras se ponía de pie e intentaba limpiarse el agua de su ropa (Así es… intentaba limpiarse el agua ¬o¬U) algo… _o alguien_ se formaba tras él.

- ¡Ahaaa! – Gritó Sasuke cuando vio una figura casi humana tras él… - Sabía que no debí ver "El Aro"… ya me está siguiendo Samara y ahora sale del agua – lloriqueaba el valiente superviviente de un honorable Clan.

- Tranquilo, tío – se escuchó la voz de otro muchacho.

- ¡Y habla! – Gritó Sasuke acorralándose - ¿Por qué a mí? Y ahora que Orochi ha muerto y me ha dejado libre… maldito destino… mi vida es miserable.

- ¿Orochi ha muerto? – preguntó el chico ya casi terminando con su trasformación.

- Todo a mí, siempre a mí… primero me quedo sin familia y ahora me sale Samara.

- E… este… - decía Suigetsu, cuando, entre los temblores de Sasuke, logró ver un abanico en su espalda - ¡Tío! – Gritó eufórico mientras se abrazaba a él por la espalda – Tú eres Uchiha Sasuke. ¿A que sí? – Afirmó feliz - ¿Dijiste que Orochi ha muerto?. ¿Tú lo mataste?. ¡Tío!. ¡Que guay eres! – Halagó el muchacho, separándose de él para poder verlo, estaba contento por haber salido al fin de ahí y por saber que su captor había muerto.

Y bueno… ya conocemos la inteligencia de Sasuke… que, al comprobar al fin que no era Samara… dejó de temblar – Este… - susurró Sasuke – Sí, sí – dijo – _lo que tú digas_, pero oye… yo no quebré esa vasija ¿ok? – Dijo con preocupación – y me voy porque se me hace tarde – dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta, con dos o tres cosillas bajo la chaqueta.

- ¿Se te hace tarde? – Preguntó Suigetsu con ojos de ilusión - ¿Para ir a dónde? – Preguntó interesado - ¿Iras a por tu hermano? – dijo, dejando bien en claro que… Sasuke y su propósito en la vida… eran toda una leyenda por ahí - No, no… seguro que primero te formas un pequeño ejército para poder acabar con él y ya me has elegido a mí para que te ayude ¿A que sí?

Sasuke lo miró intrigado – No… este. Yo… pues yo. No muchacho… yo me regreso a Konoha… ahí nos vemos – le dijo mientras salía.

- ¡No, Sasuke, espera que ya me pongo ropa y te acompaño! – Gritó Suigetsu – Yo también tengo asuntos que arreglar con los Akatsuki… - le explicó mientras se ponía los boxers a toda velocidad.

-

-

-

**Continuará…**

-

-

-

**x. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. · .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. · .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. · .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .x**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Próximo capítulo: **Hebi…**

_**K**__**a**_**n**_**na **__**U**__**ch**_**i**_**ha**_

-

-

-


	2. Hebi

-

-

-

**x. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. · .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. · .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. · .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .x**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Hebi…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Y así… salió Sasuke _kun_ de regreso a Konoha… primero caminó hacia el norte… luego hacia el sur, y… luego se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido.

- ¿Estamos conociendo el terreno, Sasuke? – Preguntó una voz tras él. Sasuke volteó casi aterrado para ver a quién pertenecía la voz – Pero que precavido eres, tío. Hice bien al venir contigo – dijo Suigetsu lleno de ilusión.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos con preocupación ¿Éste lo había seguido desde que salió de ahí?

- ¡No, no… ya sé! Iras a por Karin del sur y luego por Juugo del norte ¿cierto? – Preguntó todo alucinado, al creer que a eso se debía su extraño recorrido – no me caen muy bien esos dos pero… si tú los has elegido debe ser por algo – aceptó el chico confiado en las… ¿decisiones?… de Sasuke Sama.

- E… sí, sí – dijo Sasuke un poco aterrado… ya comenzaba a asustarlo ese chico.

Y cuando menos se dieron cuenta… ya estaba dentro de otra guarida de Orochimaru - ¡Maldición! – Lloró Sasuke – Maldita costumbre no se quita con pura fuerza de voluntad – descubrió el Uchiha… y es que sus pasos sólo se guiaron hacia allá.

Y bueno… Sasuke es un chico que sabe seguir con su vida… y dejando de lado haberse perdido… intentó mejor encontrarle salida.

- Sólo ten cuidado con esa bruja, Sasuke – le pidió Suigetsu mientras lo seguía… - recuerda que está loca, es bipolar y… es bruja – le explicó.

Sasuke lo miró raro ¿Aún lo seguía?

Y mientras más caminaban… Sasuke se percataba de la cantidad de personas que había en las celdas… todos comenzaron a llamarlo y pedirle ayuda al ver que era "El Gran Uchiha Sasuke…" _el valiente_ superviviente del Clan más poderoso.

- ¡Ja! – Pensó Sasuke – qué fácil ¿no? Yo lucho por escapar de Orochi y ellos nomás "Sácame de aquí, Sasuke… sácame de aquí, Sasuke…" ¡ja! Engendros… - pensó el muchacho dejando escapar un quejido que hablaba de su desaprobación por el asunto.

- Es horrendo ¿no? Sasuke – le preguntó Suigetsu, creyendo que a esto se debía el nuevo quejido de su compañero.

Luego de un rato de intentar encontrar la salida… apareció frente a ellos una vieja con pelos de loca… ejem… una chica pelirroja…

- Tío, ya encontramos a Karin – informó Suigetsu.

- ¿Qué la buscábamos? – se preguntó Sasuke.

- Sasuke – susurró la víbora con tono sensual… sí, ustedes saben: Sassske.

**-**

**x. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. **

**-**

_Mientras tanto en Konoha…_

- Que no Naruto – decía una chica pelirosa.

- Ay, ándale Sakura chian – imploraba el muchacho.

- ¡Que no Naruto! Yo no sé que coña contigo que no entiendes, joder – gritó la discípula de Tsanade.

- Pero no te pongas así, Sakura chian que nomás te estoy invitando a salir – sollozó el poderoso Jinchuriki de Kyuubi.

- ¿Pero qué tú no entiendes que no voy contigo ni a la esquina? – preguntó molesta.

- Es que… no nomás voy a ir yo, también va Kakashi sensei, Yamato, Kiba, Hinata, Shino y hasta el gay de Sai…

Sakura, al escuchar esto… levantó una ceja - ¿Sai? – preguntó interesada…

**-**

**x. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. **

**-**

_De regreso con Sasuke…_

Karin, Luego de guiarlo a…

Según Sasuke: La salida.

Según Suigetsu: Un lugar para poder hablar.

Según Karin: Una lugar, más cómodo… para ponerse… más cómodos.

- Esto no es la salida – se percató inmediatamente Sasuke al verse dentro de una pequeña sala (¿Qué? es observador el muchacho)

- Sasuke ya lo dijo – mencionó Suigetsu – Acabó con Orochimaru… ahora él es el nuevo líder de todo esto y… piensa ir a por su hermano… te necesitamos para que nos guíes a él – sí… Suigetsu creyó escuchar a Sasuke decir todo eso…

- ¿Por qué iría con ustedes? – preguntó Karin molesta.

- Este… yo… a mí sólo dime dónde está la salida y ahí nos vemos… - pidió Sasuke

- ¡Eso es Sasuke! – Halagó inmediatamente Suigetsu – no debemos rogarle, si quiere venir… bueno. Y si no también – sentenció el muchacho… Sasuke lo miró de nuevo extraño.

- ¡No, no! – Dijo luego Karin – Que me estoy acordando que yo tengo cosas que hacer también… los acompaño – aceptó… Sasuke también a ella la miró extraño. En verdad… él parecía ser lo único "normal" que Orochi tenía cerca de él. (Bueno… es que él se ve normal, pues)

- Ok… pero ni creas que te dejaré sola con Sasuke… - sentenció una vez más Suigetsu – y hablado de esto… Sasuke… ¿decías que no te gustó se quedarán ahí los prisioneros? Que los libero ya… voy y vengo – le dijo… Sasuke arqueó una ceja… ¿qué no había dicho que no lo dejaba solo con ella?

Apenas el muchacho salió… Karin cerró la puerta por dentro y se acercó a Sasuke… con su tono sensual "Sasssske" le dijo…

-

-

-

**Continuará…**

-

-

-

**x. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. · .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. · .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. · .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .x**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-

(Próxima actualización de este _o cualquiera de mis fanfics_… cuando este tenga **treinta**… _gomen_…)

**Atte:**_**K**__**a**_**n**_**na **__**U**__**ch**_**i**_**ha**_

-

-

-


End file.
